


Cleito in Tinsel

by palomino333



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, Post-Game(s), Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a flash fiction challenge: secondary character narrator. Post-game follow-up to "The Fallen Idol." Jessica Hamilton finds it difficult to let go of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleito in Tinsel

You were so handsome.

Aunt Junie would've been mad, had she known that was my first impression of you. "You listen well, Jessica," she demanded, "You may love the men in Hollywood, but they don't love you."

You had a gentle voice when you spoke, and I appreciated that. Although, when you put your hand on the edge of my bed, I shrank back. Mark Bishop was laughing at me somewhere.

But you weren't laughing, and your partner wasn't. He was cute, although I wish he wouldn't have judged Aunt June so roughly. He didn't know her, and he didn't know me; I wasn't innocent, either. It got rid of your pitying look when I revealed that Mark wasn't my first time. Gene had found someone else when Dad broke us up. I didn't blame him, but it really did hurt to see him holding hands with Susan, and knowing Gene used to hold mine.

When you wanted to send me home, I hung on whatever lies I could grasp, so I could stay. It wasn't fair—I was so close to becoming a star!

You broke that illusion when you told me that Bishop tried to kill Aunt Junie and me. A mermaid swam to greet you when you needed my help finding him, but she was all I remembered.

Handing me your card, you said it was time for me to leave. I saw the wedding band on your finger, and admittedly felt jealous of your wife. Didn't matter, I was done with older men, and detective, that also meant you.

I spent the first night home crying. I was angry with you for making me return, but I didn't throw out the card. Buried in my jewelry box, it was a sad reminder of the dream I had once tried to realize. Rumors ran, and the girls and boys at school laughed. You didn't laugh at me.

Enjoying a hot fudge sundae on a rainy day, I heard what became of you on the radio. Sick to my stomach, I couldn't look at the ice cream again. You had drowned, your wife had left you over a false charge, and you had two daughters who missed you. People were laughing at both of us, it seemed.

Maybe the mermaid saved you, and I hope she did. I've grown up since then, and high school graduation has come and gone. This time, I think I really do need to leave home; in small towns, bad reputations stick. Maybe I'll see the mermaid again, and you'll be with her, safe and sound. I'd entertain for Poseidon himself, and the mermaid would be a princess who would love you true.

I slip your business card into my suitcase for good luck. It's raining again, Detective Phelps. Is it sunny in Los Angeles now?

**Author's Note:**

> As for Jessica harboring a crush on Cole, he is complimented on his appearance by many female NPC's, so I could see that angle.
> 
> Word Count: 473 Words


End file.
